Herança
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: KotOR universe "– A falta de sorte é aparentemente hereditária." Uma conversa entre Zayne e seu pai depois de conseguirem fugir de Telerath.


Título:Herança  
>Autora:Nayla<br>Classificação:PG  
>Categoria:MS - Revista 13<br>Capítulos:one-shot  
>Completa?SIM<br>Resumo:"– A falta de sorte é aparentemente hereditária." Uma conversa entre Zayne e seu pai depois de conseguirem fugir de Telerath.  
>NA:Só outra hurt/comfort inutil escrita por mim ok mas I REGRET NOTHING porque o zayne lindo merece ser consolado pra sempre coitado ok COME AT ME ZAYNE

**xxx**

- Nós podemos te dar uma carona até em casa e dinheiro para o transporte mas eu sinto que é tudo que eu possa fazer por você, pai. Eu sinto muito ter te colocado nessa situação. – Zayne finalmente disse, agora que não conseguia sentir a presença de mais ninguém no Last Resort. – Parece que a minha falta de sorte é interminável.

Arvan Carrick observou seu filho em silêncio, não sabendo o que responder. Lembrou-se de quanto viu a notícia do massacre em Taris, dos olhares de desprezo, das ameaças que recebeu, e das pequenas sabotagens aos negócios. Lembrou-se de como os olhos castanhos de sua esposa se encheram de lágrimas ao pensar que nunca mais veriam seu filho. Mas Zayne estava agora diante de si, com seu sabre de luz em uma das mãos e o cheque que enviaria para uma família de Taris em outra. Ele parecia ter se tornado o jedi competente e bondoso que o mestre Vandar disse que ele se tornaria, independente do que os jornais insistiam em fazê-los acreditar.

Mas principalmente, Zayne parecia triste. E Arvan sentiu algo apertar-lhe o peito, que há um segundo atrás tinha se inflado com tanto orgulho, porque essa não era a vida que ele queria para o rapaz. – A falta de sorte é aparentemente hereditária. – Arriscou, conseguindo arrancar um pequeno sorriso do filho e ele se pegou sorrindo também. – Nós somos uma família, Zayne, e vamos passar por isso juntos. Você vai comigo visitar sua mãe? Ela sente a sua falta.

- Eu... Não, eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer, pai. E a mamãe vai chorar e pedir que eu fique, e eu nunca lidei bem com pessoas chorando. – Zayne se recostou contra o painel de controle, usando-o como apoio.

- A família que você pediu para entregar o dinheiro, é a família do Shad, não é? – Arvan perguntou e, segurando o cheque, tentou tomá-lo do filho mas Zayne só o segurou com mais força, chegando até a amassá-lo.

- Eu não os matei, pai. – Ele abaixou a cabeça, para tentar esconder as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos. – Eu nunca, nunca... Eu não poderia! Eles eram quase cavaleiros jedis e mesmo que eu tivesse as habilidades para fazê-lo, eu... – Um soluço escapou-lhe e ele levou a mão a boca, querendo se calar.

- Zayne. – Anvar levantou-se imediatamente para tomá-lo nos braços, como costumava fazer quando ele era apenas uma criança. O problema é que ambos agora tinham a mesma altura. – Zayne, eu sinto muito. – Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, forçando-o a soltar o cheque.

- Eles tiveram uma visão do futuro que um padawan ia pro lado negro e causar o colapso da ordem jedi e eu... Eu acho que serei eu. Não que eu queira acabar com os jedis, não, eu só quero acabar com eles, com os mestres pelo que eles fizeram com meus amigos, pelo que eles fizeram comigo! – Zayne agarrou as vestes do pai com força, como se tivesse medo de soltá-lo e desabar completamente.

- Eu não entendo muito desse negócio jedi, mas se tem algo que eu sempre acreditei, minha vida toda, era no equilíbrio do universo. O que eles fizeram não vai passar impune, terá uma retaliação, você vai ver, você vai ver. – O homem tentou consolá-lo, uma de suas mãos afagava-lhe os cabelos castanhos e a outra desenhava pequenos círculos em suas costas. – Agora pare de chorar. Eu também nunca lidei bem com pessoas chorando, parece que você herdou isso também de mim. Então por favor, filho. Pare de chorar. – Sua voz falhou na última frase e Anvar se viu obrigado a enxugar as lágrimas que insistiam em se acumular nos olhos no ombro do filho.

- Desculpe, pai. – Procurando obedecê-lo, Zayne, forçou a separação, tentando se recompor.

- Você não precisa pedir desculpas, só... Por que você não vem com a gente? Vamos procurar um planeta que a república não tenha alcançado e recomeçamos nossa vida lá... Vais ser difícil, mas nós todos estaremos juntos e vamos conseguir.

- Pai. – Zayne sorriu pra ele. – Você é ingênuo demais para o seu próprio bem. – Balançou a cabeça negativamente. – A república inteira está atrás de mim, e agora eles estão atrás de vocês. Não posso arriscar que algo aconteça com vocês, não vou arriscar. E mais, você estava certo, Lucien e os outros mestres merecem uma retaliação, mas eu acho que sou o único louco e ingênuo o bastante para ousar ir contra eles.

- Essa ingenuidade é mais uma coisa ruim que você herdou de mim, não é? – Arvan jogou-se novamente na cadeira. – Estou começando a achar que não tenho qualidades boas para você se espelhar nelas.

- Pai, não fale assim. – Zayne tentou mas calou-se de imediato ao notar a presença de mais alguém na sala de controle.

- Eu acho que a ingenuidade dele é um pouco fofo. – Jarael disse e todos se viraram para encará-la. – E não uma coisa ruim, pelo menos não é ruim na maioria das vezes. – Ela riu e deu alguns passos para trás. – Desculpe a intromissão, não pretendia ouvir nada, vim procurar Camper, você o viu?

- Eu achava que ele estava com você. – Zayne respondeu, dando de ombros. – Mas não fique preocupada, tenho certeza que ele está com Gryph, então.

- Era isso que eu temia. Vou atrás deles para trazê-los a bordo. Precisamos partir o mais rápido possível. – Com um aceno rápido de cabeça, ela se despediu, saindo da nave.

- Acabei de pensar em uma coisa boa que você herdou de mim, filho. – Anvar quebrou o silêncio, cruzando os braços ao ver Zayne levantar uma sobrancelha com curiosidade. – E foi meu bom gosto para mulheres.

- PAI! – Zayne exclamou, não conseguindo acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. – Ela não e eu não... Apenas não! – Seu coração batia descontroladamente, mandando todo o sangue para a cabeça, fazendo-o tropeçar nas próprias palavras, mas parou de tentar se explicar vendo que seu pai caíra na gargalhada. – Você... Isso não foi legal, pai, isso não foi... Legal! – Ele começou a ter a mesma dificuldade para achar as palavras, só que dessa vez, por ter começado a rir também.

Anvar o observou com o maior sorriso no rosto. Sabia muito bem que eles deveriam se separar e que talvez essa fosse a última vez que encontraria o filho, mas infelizmente sabia que era necessário. Já que era esse o caso, ele preferiu guardar a lembrança de Zayne assim, rindo como o rapaz de 19 anos que ele deveria ser, e não como o homem, como o fugitivo cheio de mágoas e ressentimentos que o forçavam a se tornar.

A única coisa que Anvar poderia fazer para ajudar era rezar para que essa tal de Força fizesse exatamente o que ela deveria fazer.


End file.
